Role Reversal
by Ebony Dagger
Summary: A girl enters Kira HQ completely unnoticed. Who is she? What is she to L? Too many unanswered questions for Light's comfort, so what will he do?


**Ebony Dagger: Hi guys. This is my first Death Note fanfiction, so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, L would still live!**

* * *

Massive black eyes blinked slowly and scanned the doorway of the building before a slim shadow quickly slipped from the shadows to quickly type in a pin code and slide through the door into taskforce headquarters.

Moments later she had tricked security and was walking into the main room where only L and Light sat.

"Hello L, Light." The dark eyed girl said in a soft voice, causing both boys to glance sharply up at her.

"Who are you?!" Light shouted, shocked, while L simply sat there and stared at the girl he had thought he would never see again.

Folding her long limbed body, she dropped to the floor in a cross legged stance, her head bowed submissively.

Short hair, between Mello's and L's length tumbled around her face, obscuring it completely as Light assaulted her with a barrage of questions, finally stopping when he realised L hadn't said a single word and neither had the intruder.

He turned to L to ask him what was happening but before he knew what was happening, cold metal was being pressed to his throat and a husky voice was whispering in his ear, "Never turn your back on an intruder. Most of them are terrible but I'm better that you, and that's all I need to be."

He nodded, not even daring to breathe as he felt the metal being removed and suddenly the dark girl was perched on the arm of L's chair, and they were having a muttered conversation which ended shortly with L slipping his arms around the girl's shoulders and pulling her onto his lap.

She struggled to escape and slipped off, muttering just loud enough so Light could hear from his position on the end of the handcuffs, "I can't protect you if I'm snuggled up against you. Not without using my body as a shield anyway, which makes me useful only once."

L nodded, "Understandable."

Light snorted, "Where did you come from?"

Slowly the girl turned to pierce Light with her gaze as she stated, "You are Kira. You are useless. You will never know more than my name."

Light grinned evilly inwardly and though _A name is all I need _but outwardly just sighed, "You don't think I'm Kira too, do you? This is so tedious."

The girl looked at him contemptuously, "I did not say I thought you were Kira. I said you are Kira. Difference."

Suddenly blood began to trickle from her nose and she glanced at her watch and sighed before popping a pill from a small box that seemed to just appear and swallowing it.

L ruffled her hair as she sat as his feet and she turned to smile softly at him even as Watari strode through the doors and shouted, "What are you doing here? You know what Japan does to you."

Leaping to her feet, the girl bowed to Watari and said in a low voice, "I was called here. I have the pills."

Watari shook his head, "Mello? Or Near?"

She dropped her dark eyes so the floor absorbed the soulless pain in her gaze, "Both."

Suddenly a strangled noised caused them both to whip around.

L was lying on the floor, cradled in Light's arms even as the girl dived towards them and, disregarding Light, took L's face carefully in both hands and looked him in the eye, realising, "I can save him."

L shook his head feebly but was powerless to stop her as she leaned forwards and kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly there was blood everywhere.

Blood pouring from her lips, contrasting sharply with her and L's black hair and pale skin. Blood spattering L's white shirt as Watari ripped her barely there body away so she wouldn't spatter the detective with blood.

But L sat up, pushing away Light's hands and lunging so now he cradled her body, burying his face in her hair even as she breathed on a choking wash of blood one single word , so quietly that L had to put his ear to her lips.

"Katana."

Tears began to form in the young detective's eyes as he pulled her close so he could bury his face in her shirt.

Light started at the young assassin's face, her liquid dark eyes were trained directly on his face over L's shoulder.

Black hair fell into blacker eyes that were slowly going dull.

Light sighed, why was it taking so long, and resisted the urge to check his watch.

Misa should have killed forty seconds ago and since this stupid girl had somehow taken L's punishment, she should be dead already.

He resisted the impulse to check his watch and instead rolled his eyes, not caring whether or not the dying girl saw him.

Suddenly the girl was crouching on her haunches, still supported by L even as she struggled to her feet.

Light gasped and paled dramatically as Katana's black eyes bored into his own watery brown ones and suddenly his heart stopped, literally.

Blood trickled from his nose and his eyes showed white as he fell to his knees.

There was a throaty chuckle from Katana as she too pased away and as L wept into her shirt.

* * *

**Ebony Dagger: Well, tell me what you think, please review, remember this is my first Death Note fanfiction :)**


End file.
